Beast Diaz
Benjamin James "Beast" Diaz is the second youngest member of the Diaz family. Beast is a very mischievous boy. He is also the younger twin brother of Lewie. Personality He is very mischievous. He is always up for a challenge, even if he has no idea what it is, due to the fact that he has no common sense, but he is very determined and will always try to complete what he starts. He's slightly more obnoxious than his brother Lewie. Beast also seems to love cotton candy. He is shown to be gross at some times as seen in Stuck in the Mother's day Gift, ''when he volunteered to use the bathroom mat in substitute for toilet paper when they ran out. He is not as smart as Lewie as shown in the show because he never knows what to do and asks Lewie for advice and what to say or think and never does it for himself. Appearances 'Season 1 #Stuck in the Middle #Stuck in the Sweet Seat #Stuck with a Guy on the Couch #Stuck at the Movies #Stuck in the Block Party #Stuck in the Slushinator #Stuck in the Mother's Day Gift #Stuck with Mom's New Friend #Stuck with My Sister's Boyfriend #Stuck with a Winner #Stuck with No Rules #Stuck without a Ride #Stuck in the Quinceañera #Stuck in the Diaz of Our Lives Season 2 #Stuck in the Waterpark - The Movie #Stuck in a Commercial #Stuck in a Slushy War #Stuck in the Garage Sale #Stuck in the Diaz Easter #Stuck in the Beast-day Party #Stuck without Devices #Stuck with a Boy Genius #Stuck with a Bad Influence #Stuck Dancing with My Dad #Stuck in a New Room #Stuck with a Dangerous House #Stuck with a New Friend #Stuck in a Merry Scary #Stuck in the Babysitting Nightmare #Stuck in the Diaz Awards '''Appearances: 30/37 Trivia * He and Lewie Diaz are twins. * He's close with his brother, Lewie and his sister, Daphne. * He is 1 day and 90 seconds younger than his twin, Lewie. * It is shown that Beast is his nickname. * He and his twin brother has never survived camp for more than one day. * He and Lewie watch the weather channel and like it. * His twin brother is a little brighter than he is. * Beast usually has to ask Lewie what to do. * He loves peanut butter and jelly, peanut butter more than jelly. * He drives his mom crazy. * Beast sleep walks and pees in the trash can. * When he had to go to the bathroom bad once, he wanted to go in a boot. * Beast and Lewie are very crazy and have lots of energy. * Beast wears a helmet with knee and leg pads. * Beast's actor was originally cast as Beast but the same actor for Lewie was not. * He slides down a fireman's pole he has on his bunk bed. * Beast is very wild and always up for anything. * For some reason, Beast's socks are always mismatched. * For some reason, Beast goes by his nickname. * Benjamin is Beast's real name. * In real life, Malachi who plays Beast, is two years younger than Lewie. * Beast has long hair and is a cross between Ethan and "Dicky" from "Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn". * Beast doesn't look that much like Lewie. * Beast is very wild and crazy. * He really cares about Lewie. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Child Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Members of the Diaz Family Category:3 Youngest Category:Twins Category:Boys Category:Males Category:Terror Trio Category:Diaz Family